Code Ghoul
by Emperor Lulu
Summary: In the empire of Britannia, there exists a creature called ghouls. Humanity claims to fight them, but they fear them. Born to a ghoul mother, but a human father, Britannian prince Lelouch Never knew where he belonged. Until his mother was killed by his own family. He soon grew to hate the inferior blood in his veins. But after obtaining a new power. He will soon act on that hatred
1. Beginning of the Demon

Code Ghoul

Special thanks to demons anarchy of pride for inspiration!

Chapter one: beginning of the demon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the year 2010 A.T.B., the holy empire of Britannia invaded the nation of Japan for its unmatched supply of the element Sakuridite; a key substance in the manufacturing of modern machinery, namely, knigtmare frames. These autonomous machines were the downfall of Japan, along with seventeen other nations throughout the years.

Japan was branded the name area eleven. And the Japanese by the same number. And since Britannia already controlled the Western Hemisphere, the significant boost in sakuradite supply made the empire more powerful then that of the Chinese federation or the European Union. Because of this, the empire was able to focus on another enemy.

In 2012 A.T.B. emperor Charles Zi Britannia founded the Commission of Counter Ghoul, or CCG, to quiet the threat of the ghouls: creatures that looked like humans, but preyed upon the lesser species. In the years to come, this would prove even more that the emperor's son was dead to him, as Lelouch Vi Britannia, who had been exiled to Japan upon his mothers death two years before; was a half ghoul, thanks to his late mother. This in and of itself was a miracle, but one that was performed twice at the birth of his now crippled sister Nunnally.

For seven years, Lelouch and Nunnally lived in Japan, in fear that they would be discovered, not only as ghouls but as royal children lost to the world. And during that time, Lelouch would grow to hate the man he calls father, and the entire species that despised him for being something else. And for his sisiter's sake, he would kill them all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch sighed. It had been a rather busy day, much more then usual, and he couldn't wait to get out of Anteiku.

He set down the rest of the cups he cleaned and started at the tie he wore that matched the rest of his uniform.

"I bet that was the hardest you ever worked." He heard someone say from his side.

He saw Touka, one of his co-workers, beside him, she was grinning mischievously.

"As I recall, you went to the bathroom and never came back." Lelouch refuted. Her grin vanished. "I was cleaning them." She defended herself.

"For an hour?"

"Yes. What does it matter?" Touka leaned in, her eyes a deep black-a trademark feature of ghouls-as if to intimidate him.

"Now now you two, don't start up another fight." Another employee, Koma said, pointing to the two teens still in the café who were chatting rather loudly.

This was Anteiku. The ghoul café, everyone that worked here was a ghoul. And most, but not all, the customers were of the same species.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, and continued to work at the tie. Ignored, Touka huffed and backed off. There was a way the two interacted that seemed to spark conflict with each word, much to the dismay of the other workers. It had gotten violent multiple times. There was just something about him that pissed Touka off, tha way he acted was just so annoying, the 'elegance' behind his steps, and the way he talked and almost never lost his cool. It was as if he was a god damn prince of Britannia. Royalty, they were the worst kind of people. But one thing that was for sure; he was the only Britannian who worked here. The rest were eleven. Luckily, customers were ghouls, and didn't care much about race. But that couldn't be said for all of them.

"You know I'd kick your ass." She mumbled.

Lelouch raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

She grinned. "Who was it that got floored before he even had a chance to use his Kagune?"

Lelouch tapped his head. "This is the only weapon I need."

Touka laughed. "Whatever."

The doorbell rang, and a boy with blue hair stepped in. "Lelouch! You ready?"

Lelouch put on a school jacket and headed toward him. "Yeah, what do we have today Rivalz?" Lelouch asked.

Rivalz looked genuinely excited, so he assumed it was good. "There's a noble they say never loses, bet you'd love to prove that wrong!"

Touka sighed. "You're going gambling again?" It was something he did, rather them go to school like he should.

Lelouch tapped his head again. "One needs to train with his weapon, and there aren't any decent opponents around here."

"Huh?!" Touka fumed. He had just indirectly insulted her intelligence.

Lelouch stepped outside, followed by Rivalz, he passed by another girl.

"Rize." He greeted her coldly.

"Lelouch."came the matched response.

"Who's that?" Rivalz asked.

Lelouch turned back. "No one."

"Right, an ex-girlfriend?" Rivalz pestered further.

Lelouch sighed. "No, I don't have girlfriends."

"And that's why you're so depressed all the time." Rivalz teased him. Lelouch just rolled his eyes. "Just drive."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He couldn't believe it. This was so exciting, he was so shocked that he was reading the same book as she that he almost couldn't work up the nerve to ask her out. But Kanecki was going on a date with miss Rize.

The two were sitting at a table in a restaurant taking with one another, and Kanicki had talked so fast he started to choke on his food. Rize leaned in to his face. "Are you okay?!" she asked concerned. He nearly choked again as she did, it gave him quite an explicit view.

"Yeah! I um, I-" he mumbled.

Then he noticed her full plate. "You don't eat much do you miss Rize?" He asked to avoid embarrassment.

"Oh." Rize leaned back. "I'm on a dietary regime."

She got up from the table. "Excuse me. I need to use the restroom." Then she left.

Kanecki sighed. Women. She had only eaten one bite out of her meal.

"Man, that was expensive." He mumbled.

But, she did in fact come back eventually. And the two resumed the rest of Kanecki's planned date. They went to a book store, commenting on many books they liked, arguing opinions and recommending novels the other hadn't read. Hide was wring about a bookstore date. Things had gone quite well Kanecki thought.

Before they knew it, the day had slipped by as the sun set beyond the Tokyo settlement.

Rize put a hand to her mouth, and looked tense. "To tell you the truth," she started, voice quiet. "I live near where those incidents occurred. And..." She trailed off, tears were beginning to form as she began to choke up.

Kanecki understood her concern. And being the gentleman he was, couldn't bare to see her so sad. "Don't worry, I'll see you get home safely." He assured her.

Rize lit up. "Really? That's so kind." She smiled at him, making Kanecki blush.

The two of them made their way through the streets of the Tokyo settlement. Most of the eleven residents here were honorary Britannians, so Kanecki and he assumed Rize, lived in the ghettos outside the lavish city. It was understandable why Rize would be frightened to traverse the ghettos by herself.

Kanecki talked more about different books. Each time Rize smiled it gave him another spark of inspiration, he wanted to make her smile. It made him happy. Eventually, Rize stopped, and pointed off to the side in an obscure ally.

"Oh, it's this way." She said.

Kanecki followed her into the ally. To the side, he could see a construction site, not a real house to be seen. This should have brought about concern, but he was to preoccupied.

Before Rize got too far from him Kanecki stopped her. "Miss Rize!" He called to her.

She stopped, and turned back to Kanecki.

"Could I, um...see you again?" He asked sheepishly.

Rize approached him. "We do have similar tastes, and we are about the same age." She said, as if thinking over the request. Kanecki took this as a good thing. "Then-" she cut him off, leaning in to him and whispering in his ear. "You see, i saw you looking at me. And I've been watching you too." Kanecki was ecstatic. "Then you too..." He didn't finish though.

"But you know one thing I love more then books?" She whispered.

Suddenly, things felt off. A red mist seemed to flit about in front of Kanecki, he began to feel a tinge of unexplained fear. Then a smell of blood. A sudden pain in his shoulder. Something hot splattering his cheek. A sickening crunch heard from the side. Then he screamed.

It hurt. His shoulder was bleeding profusely. Blood soaked what remained of his shirt and shoulder. Kanecki stumbled back and took a look at the thing before him. Miss Rize, her eyes as black as the night around him. Blood red pupils, and there was plenty to compare it to. And several protrusions stemming from her back. She grinned devilishly, her face an insidious horror. "Is ripping out the organs of someone not running away!" She giggled.

Horrified, Kanecki stumbled up, and ran faster then he ever had before, insane laughing behind him. "This can't be real! This can't be real!" He repeated frantically. The shock was slowly shutting him down. Adrenaline was the only reason he was

Standing.

Suddenly, something grabbed ahold of his leg, and Kanecki came crashing down.

"Got you!" Rize laughed, he was dragged back and lifted into the air, dangling upside down.

She flung Kanecki, sending him crashing into a wall and tumbling down to the ground. Dazed, Kanecki tried to get back up, but struggled at the aching wounds he was succumbing to.

"Mr. Kanecki!" Rize sang, giggling at her play thing. Kanecki saw her descending from above him just before she yanked him from the ground again.

Helpless, he was repeatedly impaled by Rize's Kagune. A searing pain flared up through his entire body. Overwhelming him until he finally gave out. His mind began to slip as he became numb. Eyes barely open, he could make out a puzzled Rize cocking her head at him.

"Oh? Are you already dead?" She pouted.

Rize sighed. "Too bad." But then she started to examine her prize. "You're perfect. Just the right amount of fat on you." She gawked, mouth drooling. "You'll be easy to eat." She smiled. But then grew wide eyed. Looking up, she saw the metal pipes only a fraction of a second before they crushed her underneath. Her death was slow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Checkmate." Lelouch said casually. The game was never a challenge, the 'unbeatable' noble was far from his obscene title.

He stood up, and walked away from the baffled noble. Rivalz ran up to him. "Wow! That's a new record! I love watching nobles cause when they lose, they always pay out of pride!"

Lelouch smiled. "They're nothing but over privileged parasites that's all."

As the two exited the building, they saw a familiar face broadcasted above them. Clovis La Britannia was announcing Ghoul murders. "These monsters being pain to my heart! In order to live peacefully, we must put an end to their tyranny!"

"Man." Rivalz said. "That's a lot more then usual. That's kinda scary."

"A moment of silence please." A monotone voice said. The surrounding Britannians all stopped and bowed down in reverence. Lelouch didn't.

"Aren't you going to pay respect?" Rivalz questioned him.

Lelouch scoffed. "Crying over the dead won't bring them back to life now will it?" He said.

"Gee buddy, that's dark." Rivalz commented.

'Besides, what's the worth of human lives anyway?' Lelouch thought.

The two got inside a blue motorcycle with a side car in which Lelouch sat in. Rivalz took off down the Settlement highway, there was little traffic this time of day and they were making good time.

"So you want to head back to Ashford?" Rivalz asked.

Lelouch looked at his phone to check the time. Lunch would be over soon. He had skipped the first part of the day, but he would have to go back soon anyway.

"I suppose." He answered.

Rivalz chuckled. "You'd better avoid your teachers unless you want to be chewed out!"

Lelouch smiled at that before returning to the book he was reading.

"Whoa!" Rivalz exclaimed as a truck smashed up behind them.

"Geez watch it!"

The truck tried to pass up Rivalz and Lelouch, but there wasn't any room. The semi instead switched to the side, but the road soon ended and crashed into a building.

Rivalz pulled up to the side of the road and analyzed the crash. "That wasn't my fault was it?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so." Lelouch said.

He sighed before getting out of the side car. He had to do something.

He approached the truck, calling out to the driver. Finding a ladder, he climbed it and looked inside. Suddenly, the truck roared to life. It lurched back, sending Lelouch tumbling inside. He hit the metal floor with a loud clang. He sat up dazed. "Wait! I'm in here!" He shouted, but nobody responded.

Frustrated, Lelouch looked around. It was pretty dark, and he couldn't find a way out. He saw what appeared to be a canister in the truck. But nothing else.

A few moments passed before gunfire added to the list of problems.

"Damn! These guys are real terrorists!"

Lelouch cursed. He could easily kill them, but it was the Britnannians outside that offered a cause for concern.

The door to the front of the truck opened, and a red headed girl Lelouch's age stepped out, lelouch ducked down out of sight. He frowned. She looked familiar to him.

Taking off her coat, she opened up the rear storage, and entered an awaiting knigtmare frame. Lelouch crept out to check the coat she discarded, he found a walkie talkie. Nothing of real use. He sighed. There wasn't much of anything he could do now.

Quite some time later, a massive lurch jolted Lelouch up. The truck had come to a stop. He assumed that they were in the subway, but Lelouch had no idea where they were exactly.

Using the chance to escape, he starting climbing up and out of the truck; a rather difficult task given his sore body due to lying on a metal floor for an hour.

No sooner then he tried to get out that a Britannian soldier suddenly kicked him off the canister he was climbing. Lelouch stumble back up to face his attacker.

"Planning to use poison gas?!" The assailant questioned him. Lelouch figured he assumed him a terrorist. He didn't care. Lelouch was pissed off. stepping forward, he would have killed the solider had he not seen Lelouch. Dumbfounded, the soldier stuttered, "Lelouch?" This made Lelouch pause.

The soldier removed his helmet, revealing a Japanese boy underneath.

"Suzaku." Lelouch said.

There was no way. To meet him at a place like this, it was impossible.

But the reunion was short lived. The canister inside the truck burst to life erupting steam and light from within. Suzaku reacted quickly, smothering Lelouch with the gas mask given to him for the occurrence of such an event.

Seconds passed, and a much different result happened. A girl, with green hair unfurling, was released from the pod.

Shocked, the two teens sat motionless by the turn of events. Until Suzaku finally retrieved the girl.

"Tell me Suzaku. This, poison gas?" Lelouch said bitterly.

"Hey, it's what they said in the briefing." Suzaku replied honestly, unbinding the girls legs.

Before they could fully finish, a blinding light caught them off guard, and an angry voice startled them.

"You stinking monkey!" The Britannian royal guard had arrived.

Suzaku quickly approached his commanding officer. "But sir! I was told this was poison gas!"

"Why you..." He growled. "Still. In light if your military achievement, I suppose I can be lenient." The officer handed a gun to Suzaku. "Private Kururugi. Take this gun and execute the terrorist." Horrified, Suzaku stared at the gun. "But sir! He's just a civilian that got caught up in all this!"

Getting even more angry, the officer growled. "Insubordinate little...that's an order!"

Suzaku turned to Lelouch, who was holding the girl they rescued earlier. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry sir. I can't shoot a civilian."

The officer sighed. "Very well then."

A shot rang out, and Suzaku collapsed to the floor.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cried.

"Collect the girl, after you do, kill the student." The officer ordered.

Shocked and unable to move, Lelouch did nothing.

'There's too many of them. I can't beat them all.' He thought.

But before the soldiers could approach him, a sudden explosion from behind sent everyone into disarray. Not wasting a moment, Lelouch ran off with the girl, escaping into a tunnel.

Lelouch threw the now conscious girl to the ground. "This is all your fault!" He screamed.

'First they take my mother, and now...Britannia has even killed Suzaku!' He took a moment to collect himself before pressing on, carrying the girl with him.

Approaching the end of the tunnel, Lelouch crouched down, whispering to the girl to remain silent. Above, he could see the royal guard had caught up with him. He was trapped, so he decided to stay hidden and wait them out. Unfortunately, fate would not see it that way. A sudden melody rang out through the warehouse. Startled, Lelouch silenced his phone, but it was too late.

The soldiers approached him and grabbed him and the girl, dragging them out to the open.

"We'll, you did well, for a schoolboy." The officer mused. "But that's to be expected, you're Britannian."

He raised his gun. "But this ends here."

Lelouch was terrified, and unable to do a thing. Maybe, once, he could have fought, but not anymore.

But before the man could fire, the girl Lelouch had rescued wrestled free from her captures, and ran into the line of fire.

"He mustn't die!" She said. The bullet intended to kill Lelouch landed square in her forehead. Killing her instantly.

"You killed her!" Lelouch said in dismay.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible, dead if necessary. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now." The officer shrugged it off. "We'll say we killed all the terrorists. Regrettably, the female was beaten to death. A fitting story, wouldn't you say?" He asked Lelouch. He only glared back.

With the gun once again trained on him, Lelouch sank into a state of regret. 'Im sorry Nunnally. I am going to die, before I get a chance to do anything.'

Suddenly, something touched his leg, sending Lelouch's senses spiraling.

You don't want to die do you? It appears you have something to live for. If I grant you power, could you go on? The power of kings will condemn you to a life of solitude. But while you love among humans, you will live unlike any other. A died went providence, a different time, a different life. You will surpass anything that walks this earth. Human or not.

If I grant you this power, you must make my one wish come true. Are you prepared for this?

Everything seemed to clear up in his mind. Lelouch finally remembered, who he was. And what he was capable of doing. Power? It was nothing but a tool. If a life of solitude was the only cost, a tool should be used for its purpose correct?

"I herby accept the terms of your contract!"

The white world began to fade away, and Lelouch was greeted by the dismal sight before him. He smiled. For once in a long time, he remembered who he was.

"Well then, go on. Shoot me." He told the officer. "Or have you realized, the only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed." He said in a lower tone.

The man huffed, he positioned the gun to Lelouch's head. "Ignorant boy." A second later, he shot. The aim was true, no doubt. But it would never hit. The bullet bounced off Lelouch, completely nullified by his superior genetics. He found it funny he was ever afraid to begin with.

Stunned, it took them a moment to realize what had happened.

"He's a ghoul!" The officer shouted. "Switch to Q-bullets!" The men scrambled to swap out their ammunition. Lelouch only laughed. A bone chilling cackle that stopped the soldiers dead in their tracks.

A bubbling began to form on Lelouch's back, then suddenly, two protrusions sprang from his back, splitting out half way into five different segments, like supernatural wings. Small tendrils also wrapped around his chest like ghostly fingers.

"A-a kakuja." One soldier said.

"Pure black." Said another, noting the unnatural color of the Kakuja. It was a pitch black hue that seemed to emit a deadly aura.

"It's the black raven."

"But he died years ago!"

A sudden fear instilled across the entire group.

One eye a coal black kakugan, the other a glowing red, Lelouch smiled darkly.

"Why don't you just stand there and let me kill you?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There you have it! This is not the first Code Geass and Tokyo Ghoul cross over, but it is different! Tell me how you like it and what you think of it. Pairings are currently open to suggestions.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Killer instinct

**Code Ghoul**

**Darth Lelouch: Did you forget the real reason Nunnally is in a wheelchair? It wasn't really caused by a gun shot, but Geass. Thus even as a ghoul she would be crippled. And I will try to make her a more sensible character.**

**Chapter 2: Killer instinct.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He could hear them. They were faint, barely audible. He had to strain himself to hear what they were saying. It sounded like an argument, between a man and a woman. But he couldn't understand what they were saying. He gave up, and relaxed a bit. He could feel himself fading, why little level of consciousness he had was slipping. He could feel a distant pain, where it came from he had no clue. But eventually, his mind gave out, and he lost himself again.

A while later, Kanecki was still unconscious. Alive, but unconscious. All thanks to the doctor who had saved his life. But Dr Akihiro Kadou had done more then that. He had created something insidious. Still sleeping, Kanecki's left eye shot open. A pitch black orb with a blood red center.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch stood alone, surrounded by death. It was a gruesome sight, the blood, gore, and bodies littering the floor. Yet Lelouch grinned. This was what he had lost, the person he used to be. He recalled those years, alone, fending for himself and for the safety of his little sister. But being alone hadn't made him weaker, it had made him stronger.

The years he spent at Anteiku had dulled his mind. He was a killer. The infamous ghoul know as the Black Raven.

And he was Britannia's enemy.

Viletta Nu stood horrified at the scene she found. The people, both eleven and Britannian, had been ripped to pieces. Blood and gore decorated the floors and wall painting the metal building a crimson shade. A single figure stood amidst them. A boy, dressed in a school uniform. There was blood on his clothes and face.

Her first response would be to ask him if he was okay, but she knew better then to write him off as a victim. Viletta pressed the intercom button that allowed her to speak to someone outside the nightmare.

"You there!" She called. "What happened here?!"

The boy looked up lethargically, an idle expression on his face. He ignored her, saying nothing.

Viletta answered by riddling the wall behind him with head sized holes. His hair flew around his face from the sheer force of the weapon. But he did not answer her. "Give me your knightmare." He said instead in a commanding tone.

Taken aback by his audacity, she reacted with a brash voice through the intercom. "Who the hell do you think you are to order me around?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. 'It seems I can only use it with direct eye contact.' He thought, recalling the new power given to him by the now dead girl.

He raised his hands. "My name is Allen Spacer, my father is a Duke. I have my ID."

There was a pause, then the woman in the knightmare spoke. "Stay right there. I'll check myself"

.

Lelouch grinned as the blue-haired woman descended from the cock-pit.

The moment she was in view he looked her in the eye. "Now, hand over your knightmare."

The woman did as she was commanded, handing him the key as well as telling him the code needed to operate the frame.

After obtaining the information he needed, Lelouch activated his Kakuja, a black wing sprung from his back, only half the full power.

He cut her down. Tearing into her with several extended black appendages. The woman fell soundlessly. Only the spray of blood could be heard.

She might live, but blood loss and trauma would keep her from fighting a long time. Lelouch didn't care.

He stepped into the knightmare, looking over the consoles and controls. He studied the map as well, gauging the size and strength of his foe.

It would be simple.

Lelouch climbed a crumbling building inside his Sutherland knightmare. reaching the top he surveyed the battle before him. The terrorists that had initially brought him here were suffering. They had but one knightmare, a single red Glasgow he saw that woman pilot earlier. Lelouch could see that the said Glasgow would not last long. It was pursued by several Sutherlands, a superior model, as it sped through the streets of the Shinjuku ghetto. It was missing an arm, and was desperately trying to shake its pursuers.

Lelouch pulled the communicator he picked up from the truck out of his pocket. Tuning it to the proper frequency, he spoke.

"Go west." He ordered the Glasgow.

Whether or not he actually had the correct frequency, he had no idea, until he responded.

"What? Who is this? How the hell did you get a hold of this frequency?!" The woman demanded of him.

Lelouch twirled the black king he always kept with him. Looking at the red Glasgow.

"Just do as I say. If you do as I say, You will win." He told her. There was a pause, but Lelouch saw the Glasgow divert to the ordered direction. He grinned.

"Okay, now what?" The woman asked.

"Since you trusted me, you will win. Get onto the tracks." He told her. The Glasgow did as requested, making its way toward the building he was positioned in.

"Good. Now get onto the train."

Once again, the woman did as he said. still in pursuit, a Sutherland leaped onto the train. Lelouch fired his slash harken at the Knightmare taking it out before it could get on the train. The second looked up toward him. The pilot called to him over the radio. "What's your name and unit?!" the Britannian demanded.

Lelouch answered by firing at the second Sutherland, destroying its leg and halting its progress. After the Glasgow was safe, Lelouch departed to move to a new position. While moving, he tuned his radio to another frequency.

"Head to the train tracks west of your location." He told the terrorists.

The response he got was hostile at best.

"Who is this?! How did you get this frequency?!" They copied the woman he spoke to before, son Lelouch did the same.

"If you did as. I say, then I promise you will live. Your friend in the Glasgow had already figured that out." He told them.

A reluctant man answered back. "Alright fine. Where do we go?"

"To the tracks west of the ghetto. Your friend is already there." Lelouch answered.

He turned the radio off. Things were going perfectly, he had amassed his army and would soon give them the firepower they needed. The Britannians had foolishly given information about resupply transports to the ground forces. That information was easily intercepted.

Lelouch watched as the terrorists formed together in front of the train. Once they had all gathered, he turned the radio back on.

"I present to you the cargo in that train, a symbol of trust, and tools for your victory."

The train was transporting over fifteen Sutherland knightmare frames. Frames that looked exactly like the ones being used against him. As the terrorists gawked over the seemingly impossible gift, Lelouch surveyed the battle and what strategies he would implement.

Once each of the knightmares was readied, he assigned each of them a number, according to chess pieces, for his own amusement. First, Lelouch sent a decoy knightmare as bait to draw in a nearby Britannian squad, and used his squad to fire through the wall at the unaware enemy unit. Several more similar tactics were implemented, like destroying a bridge with enemy units on them.

But the killing blow was more drastic, Lelouch had fooled Clovis into believing that the terrorists forced were a single dot. But the nice thing about having unknown units, is your enemy never knows exactly what your doing. And as it turns out, that dot was but a single knightmare. Once all Of Clovis's forces converged onto it. It disappeared, along with the rest of the IFF signals. Clovis lost everything. Lelouch smiled in satisfaction. He was winning.

Suddenly, someone called to him over the radio. "This is P-1!" They said. "An unknown knightmare just took out R squad!"

Lelouch frowned. Were they caught off guard? Just one knightmare.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know! It's fast, I-" the response was cut off by static.

"P-2! What's going on?!" Lelouch asked.

"The knightmare just took out P-1! It's too strong, we can't beat it!" P-2 answered.

What was going on? Was one knightmare really talking everything down?

Just as soon as he could find out, the very knightmare jumped up trough the hole in the crumbling wall. It was a smooth frame, unlike the more bulky frames like Sutherlands Glasgows or even Gloucesters. It's white armor looked far more advanced then those models. Lelouch had never seen one like it before.

'So this is it? This is what has been ruining my plan?' Lelouch thought.

The white knightmare sprung forward, spiraling in the air toward him. The kick hit hard, knocking Lelouch back a few feet. It then continued an impossibly fast barrage of attacks.

"There's no way I can beat this thing!" Lelouch growled. But before the white knightmare could land a finishing blow, it was intercepted by a familiar red Glasgow.

"This is for earlier!" The female pilot said. "Get out of here!"

Lelouch didn't need to be told twice, he maneuvered past the two frames and jumped out of the building, hitting the streets below. He started to make his way away from the building, but didn't make it far before the white knightmare was pursuit him, having clearly dispatched of the Glasgow by now.

The knightmare was slowly gaining on him, and Lelouch was forced to use more direct tactics. He fired wildly behind him, missing by a wide margin. Instead, the nearby house was destroyed, sending a woman to what would be her death. The knightmare behind him stopped, and snatched the woman from the air, bringing her to safety.

"What the hell?" Lelouch said to himself. "Saving someone in the midst of battle? You are a fool. Nevertheless," Lelouch prepared the ejection mechanism. "I concede the tactical victory to you."

He pulled the handle, sending the knightmare ejection pod rocketing away from the white knightmare, and closer toward his goal.

The pod crashed into the street, surrounded by three Britannian Sutherlands. They would assume the pod was theirs, and that would be their doom.

Lelouch calmly emerged from the pod, and stood atop it. He looked at the three knightmares, and activated his Kakuja. Two ghastly black wings emerged, and Lelouch propelled himself into the air. The knightmares attempted to shoot at him, but couldn't hit such a fast target. Lelouch landed on top of the first one, he slashed through it with ease and leaped off it as it crashed to the ground. He sailed between the last two, and lashed out at both of them, impaling both metal and flesh. By the time Lelouch reached the ground, the three hulking frames beat him to it.

Lelouch dissolved the Kakuja, and made his way to the G-1 command center was Clovis was located.

"Prince Clovis." Lelouch called from the shadows. The prince looked toward him, a look of boredom on his face. "Call of the attack, see to the wounded and insure that no one continues fighting."

Clovis sighed, but did as he was told. Over the intercom, he called for a cease fire to all troops in the Shinjuku ghetto. Once he was finished, he resumed he bored posture. "And now what? Shall we sing a few lovely ballads, perhaps a nice game of chess?"

Lelouch stepped closer toward Clovis. "Chess, now that has a familiar ring to it."

Clovis frowned. "Who are you?"

Lelouch stepped into the light, allowing Clovis to see him. "I have returned, brother."

First confusion, then once he understood, Clovis lit up. "Lelouch, is that really you?" He exclaimed. "We thought you were dead, we should return to the mainland at once and-" Lelouch cut him off. "That won't be necessary."

"What do you mean?" Clovis asked.

"I have no desire to return. You people killed my mother." Lelouch said darkly,

Clovis paled. "I-I swear I didn't..."

"You people, all of you are the same, you call me a monster, you are no better!" Lelouch yelled.

"What do you mean Lelouch?" Clovis asked nervously.

"You killed my mother, because of what she was. You dare think I would go back to that?!"

Realization started to dawn upon Clovis.

"So it's true. Marianne Vi Britannia, was a ghoul." His eyes grew wide. "And you-"

A deep black replaced what was once a shining purple. "Yes Clovis. I am."

"Now, tell me, who killed my mother, Marianne Vi Britannia?!" Lelouch ordered.

Clovis was suddenly calmed, all fear forgotten. "I do not know. Ask Cornellia and Schniezel, they will know."

Lelouch gritted his teeth. "Schniezel."

"I don't know! I swear!" Clovis suddenly blurted out. Lelouch turned back to him."I believe you Clovis." He told him.

Clovis lightened up a bit.

"But you are still one of them."

Clovis frowned. "One of what?"

"Human beings."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kanecki turned the key and opened the door to his apartment. The room was dark, void of life the past day or two. He was lucky though, to be an eleven that had his own apartment, especially for his age.

He turned on the light, and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and started watching the news. It appeared that a dealt chemical had been related by terrorists in the Shunjuku ghetto. That wasn't too far from where Kanecki lived. He was fortunate that it didn't happen near here.

Kanecki was still having difficult wrapping his head around what had happened. Miss Rize was a ghoul, and she had tried to kill him. He wasn't even so sure why he was still alive. After a while, he realized he was actually pretty hungry, so he went to the fridge to dig out some snacks.

But the moment he put something into his mouth, he was suddenly overwhelmed with a disgusting flavor. He spit it out, and wiped his mouth. Was it spoiled?" He tried something else. Same result, then another and another. Maybe something was wrong with his taste buds? There was no other explanation.

He glance over at the TV, which was still on. An old man was on, the title below him classified him as a ghoul expert.

"Ghouls can't eat regular food. Anything we eat, tastes like trash to them."

Kanecki paled.

He went through his entire fridge gagging on every single thing he tried to eat. Terrified, he noticed the package Hide had given him. His favorite food. In a desperate attempt, he tore it open and jammed it in his mouth. He immediately spit it out.

"There skin is also unlike ours. Normal weapons can't damage or break it."

One last effort, Kanecki frantically opened a drawer and produced a kitchen knife.

With seeking hands, he postioned it over his arm. After a few heavy breaths, he brought it down on his arm.

The blade shattered. His arm was untouched.

No no no no no no no no no no no no.

Kanecki collapsed on the floor, half eaten food and a broken knife scattered all across the floor. What was going on? Why was happening to him?

How, how can I be a ghoul?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Update schedule! I am posting a schedule for all my stories on ****My bio. I will try very hard to follow it. This story will be updated every other Wednesday.**


	3. Losing Humanity

**Code ghoul**

**This chapter is finally about Kanecki for once. The first couple mainly focused on Lelouch but this one will follow Kanecki.**

**Chapter 3: losing Humanity**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

People, people, people, people.

Flesh.

Girl,

Flesh.

Woman,

Flesh.

Man,

Flesh.

Boy,

Flesh.

People,

Flesh.

Kanecki stood in the middle of a street. Everyone passed him by like a boulder in a stream, afraid and wary of the boy with his finger in his mouth. Eyes wide open as he finally came back to his senses. He rushed back to his apartment, fresh tears of pure fear running down is face as he closed the door. He looked at himself in a mirror, what looked back was a monster.

He poked his eye, the black void with a blood red center. Just one, his left eye, just like Rize's. why? Why was this happening, why was he like this?

Then he remembered, vaguely. Doctors talking of a transplant. It couldn't have been, Rize's...could it? Would that have even worked? What little logical thinking Kanecki actually performed was quickly overridden by that now familiar urge. The insatiable desire to eat human flesh. The pain was beyond unbearable, and why? Why should he suffer when he could so easily eat?

Putting his shoes back on, Kanecki went back outside.

Find a human, take the flesh. So simple.

But he couldn't. Damn it! How in all of humanity could he eat a _human?_

Two conflicting sides battled for dominance inside his head, tearing apart his mind as each side fought for dominance. Gradually driving him insane by both the need to eat and keep his own humanity. Eventually, there would be one he would have to go without.

Then suddenly he smelled something. It was familiar, and yet completely new. He followed the scent, enthralled by the amazing aroma. It was almost like his mother's home cooking. Surely, there was something there even he could eat

As Kanecki turned the corner, his rising hopes plummeted faster then his heart. His smiling face was soon turned horrified. He dropped to his knees. He was drawn here by a corpse. He wasn't-he couldn't be. He was human!

The man standing over the body turned to him, his eyes the same as Kanecki's left one. Seeing the pained look on Kanecki's face the man looked back down at his meal.

"You're a ghoul too?" He asked.

He sighed. "It's been a while for me, so I can't share much." The man grabbed a chunk of flesh for Kanecki, who still knelt motionless.

But before he could even react to the offer, his face was splattered with blood and the ghoul dropped. Another man lowered his blood-covered foot.

"Little fucker, Stealing my food."

He looked at Kanecki, his face showing displeasure at yet another intruder.

The man gave Kanecki a few good kicks, and his wearied body couldn't react much less fight back against a stronger foe.

He grabbed Kanecki by the neck, hauling him up against a wall.

"What do you think you're doing here? Little shit?" The man asked Kanecki, actually expecting an answer.

Struggling against the hand pressed to his throat, he tried to speak. "No, I-I didn't know! I was just passing by!" He choked out.

The man snickered. "Imagine your girlfriend is lying naked on the floor. And you see some guy with his pants down, and he tells you he's just passing by."

He pressed harder against Kanecki's throat, leaning in. "You know what I'd do? I'd kill the bitch."

"And that's why I'm killing you. You trespassed on my feeding grounds." The man spat.

"Your feeding grounds?" Someone spoke.

The man looked up to see someone drop from the roof top and into the alley.

"Since when was this your feeding ground?" Another man, perhaps Kanecki's age stepped from the shadows of his landing spot.

"Lelouch. What do you want?" The man sneered. "The binge eater died, and these were mine first."

"Because you were weak." Lelouch replied. "They don't belong to you anymore. Anteiku decides who they go to."

"You bunch of fence sitters?! Like hell would I listen to you weaklings." The man reacted.

A black wing emerged from Lelouch's back, talons spreading ominously. "Would you like to file a complaint Nishiki?"

Nishiki sneered. "I don't like listening to little shits younger then I am. Why don't you just shut up?"

He lunged, but before Kanecki even saw what happened he was on the ground, several wounds sprouted across his arms and legs.

"Would you like me to hit deeper? Perhaps target vital areas of your body." Lelouch asked.

Nishiki stumbled up, glaring at Lelouch a moment, as if he might actually attack again. He turned and ran away from the alley, limping from the cuts in his legs.

Lelouch stood a while, staring down Nishiki's direction. His ghostly wing dissolved as he turned to face Kanecki.

Lelouch froze, what he expected to see was a ghoul, but what was looking at him, had one kakugan. One red eye and one normal. Just, like, him.

"You. How do you?" Lelouch started.

"Please, I...I'm human!" Kanecki collapsed onto the ground, crying and convulsing as Lelouch stood speechless.

"Everything has sucked since that day. Everything changed, I, I'm not human. And not a ghoul either, something in between. I can't be a normal person again!"

Out of a sudden fit of rage, Lelouch kicked Kanecki, knocking him back and forcing him to face Lelouch.

"Your life sucks?" He asked.

"If that's true, then my life has been a living hell! Since the day I was born I have been different. Different from everyone! I live in constant fear that someone I love will be killed just for who they are. I am hunted every day of my life like some kind of monster. No one has ever accepted me and that is why I have become what I am."

Kanecki looked at Lelouch, eyes wide.

"Your are not a human. And you are not a ghoul. You are half of each. So choose."

He turned away, waking toward the corpse that still lay on the ground. "I did." He muttered.

Lelouch bent down and picked up an arm torn from the body.

"Do you want this?" He asked.

Hunger in his eyes, Kanecki's mouth began to water as he stretched out his hand for the flesh he so desired. But he quickly stopped himself, snatching his arm with the other.

"No! I'm human!" He began to cry again. "I'm human."

Lelouch sighed. "Humanity is weak. They lie, they kill. Just like us. But what is justified? Killing for survival? Humans do it too, kill animals, they call it humane. Why is a ghoul eating a human wrong? It's not cannibalism. Why is the life of a human worth more then that of a pig they slaughter to live a day longer?"

Lelouch approached Kanecki, the piece of flesh still in hand. "According to them, they are superior because they are stronger. Because they eat the animal. Ghouls eat humans. That makes us superior. But let me tell you, starvation for a ghoul is hell. So choose; your humanity, or your life. You will lose one.

Lelouch tossed aside the dismembered hand, and turned to leave. Kanecki watched him, a mix of fear and hatred inside him. He was angry at the world, at everything. How could the world do this to him? Why did he deserve this?

"Lelouch."

Kanecki looked up as the boy stopped.

"What are you doing?" The man who had appeared was older, much older.

"You're going to just leave him here?"

"If he's anything like what I am then he needs to-" Lelouch was cut off by the older man.

"What he needs is help."

Lelouch remained silent.

"You." The man said to Kanecki. "Come with me."

Kanecki stood up as the older man offered his hand. Kanecki took it and the three of them made their way out of the alley. Where they went surprised Kanecki, it was the cafe Anteiku, where he met Rize, and now that he thought of it, Lelouch had mentioned it too.

The man started to make a cup of coffee as Kanecki sat down. He gave the cup to Kanecki, who just stared at it.

"It's only coffee." He said.

"It looks delicious." Kanecki said, but he didn't touch it.

"Go on." The man urged.

After a moments hesitation, kanecki took the cup, and took a light sip. What he had dreaded was actually not the case. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. It was real, genuine coffee. And he could drink it.

In seconds flat the cup was empty, and he set it back down. "It was delicious."

"Coffee is the only thing that ghouls and humans can both enjoy." The man explained.

He set down a paper package onto the counter, perhaps the size of a notebook. And pushed it to Kanecki.

"What is this?" He asked.

"If you ever need more, please don't hesitate to ask." Was all he told Kanecki.

He frowned, but accepted the gift.

"Thank you." He said.

Once Kanecki left, the manager turned to Lelouch, who had been sitting in the corner the whole time. "He's like you."

"Yes." Lelouch replied.

"And you feel like you should teach him what his life will be like, the pain of being something between human and ghoul?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps you should. When I found you, you were close to losing your own mind. You wanted to protect Your sister so badly you took a very dark path. It may be best you keep him from doing the same."

Lelouch nodded. 'But what you don't know is, I haven't changed. I have started down that path once again. The path of blood and carnage. Except this time, I don't think even you can save me.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
